bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fink MFG Research Laboratories
Candidate for Deletion? Why the hell was the page even made? It's description is only two sentences long? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 13:28, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I concur. I don't see why the page was made either. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:45, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I know why the page was made: To dump all those screenshots (complete with unnecesary hud). Also, the audio diary transcripts of audio diaries found in this level state that the level is Fink MFG Research Laboratories - Hub, meaning that the page also has a wrong name. — Mainframe98 talk 13:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) It's a section of the Factory as seen in BaS 2. It's odd nobody made that page when there is Private Quarters, Surgical Suite and Imprinting Studies to which the research labs act as a hub. It's also where are the boards about Fink's sea slugs research and Vigors. Pauolo (talk) 14:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :This page is absolutely necessary even if it is mislabeled, the info is scant, and the images aren't good. It's a major section of Burial at Sea - Episode 2, almost just as important as Bathyspheres DeLuxe. It can be intimidating to create a new page and even more so to fill it out, but little by little we'll have this just as detailed as the rest on this site soon enough. :When we get this to a good length, we'll relabel it and deleted the redundant page. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Just adding, the location named "Fink MFG Research Laboratories - Hub" consists only of the large room with Fink's statue in the center (and his panic room hidden beneath it), and the few laboratories around with boards on sea slugs and vigors studies. There's also a security checkpoint and employee lockers room right after exiting the elevator which isn't named. After that, the "Surgical Suite - Handyman" (or Surgical Suite) and the quarantined Imprinting Studies are technically other labs of the research complex. I'd like to suggest to keep this present page and make it a whole level page, so that we have for BaS'2 Columbia section the Factory (comprising Factory Docks, Office of Jeremiah Fink and Private Quarters) on one hand and Fink MFG Research Laboratories (which we could shorten into "Research Laboratories", and comprising the Hub section, the operating suite and imprinting studies) on the other hand. I'm no going to hide it, the way the levels are decomposed in BaS2 is even more chaotic than on the main campaign, but that doesn't mean we should turn the possibility to reduce the length of those level pages. Pauolo (talk) 00:55, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I see what you're saying, but for the sake of consistency with the other location pages, I think, at least presently, we should leave the name the way it appears in the game: "Fink MFG Research Laboratories - Hub." Of course, we can make that decision as the page gets more filled out. :::Unownshipper (talk) 23:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Timespan : Shouldnt there be something about how long the work was going on dealing with all the Rapture linked stuff. Its way too much to be just the work of weeks (Observation_17 implies Tears to Columbia but thats middle October along his timeline, and in Columbia songbird supposedly was made years previous to Elizabeth being an adult (more timetravel oddities) 21:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :Are you suggesting a timespan should be added or saying that the creators should have included one when making this level? If you want to go ahead and add a timespan based on the audio log dates yourself, then go ahead, that might be a good use of energy. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:11, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Here is a basic "timeline" of what I believe happened. In Columbia tears open and show Rapture at some point after Big Daddies have been created. Fink uses a Lutece device to study them some and gets the idea for Songbird. He then builds Songbird using tech he has stolen (I certainly was ripping off tech from other places than Rapture. The System Shock time period maybe?). This is around 1895, A Child Needs a Protector but he can't get Songbird to imprint on Elizabeth. Since Elizabeth is in Rapture in 1958, tears start opening and Shuchong sees Columbia and Songbird and gets a little inspiration for the Big Daddies. Fink and Suchong realize they are spying on each other and form a partnership for a short time (and as part of the deal Fink might give gives the plans for the Lutrece device to Suchong to help with communication or her steals them and has some someone else help him put it together). ::Songbird accidentally imprints on Elizabeth and Fink breaks off the deal with Suchong. Suchong gets the Lutece Device working and opens tears to Columbia since he REALLY wants imprinting to work. But the tears he opens are in *1912* when Booker arrives to rescue Elizabeth. The sort version is that both Fink and Suchong got glimpses of each others future and stole from it then contacted each other at a point before the time period they stole from. Boy that's nice and confusing, isn't it? sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:16, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :*1893-1894, Tears start appearing in Columbia, Albert Fink begins to copy the music going through. :*August 1894, Fink starts searching for Tears after believing his brother who became consequently richer thanks to his "songs from tomorrow."Jeremiah Fink, Changing My Tune :*November 1894, Fink observes Suchong through Tears for the first time, steals his research on ADAM and starts improving them into Vigors. :*October 1895, Fink witnesses Big Daddies through Tears and starts thinking of copying their technology to conceive Songbird.Jeremiah Think, A Child Needs a Protector :*March 1896, Fink breaks his partnership with Suchong after Songbird was accidentally bonded to Elizabeth.Rosalind Lutece, A Better FatherJeremiah Fink, Table Scraps :*31 October 1900, Devil's Kiss production is halted after a fire erupts in Factory 42.''The Minuteman''/''The Voice'' :*July 1902, Bucking Bronco Vigors are released to the public. :*April 1903, Murder of Crows Vigors are released to the public. :*April 1906, Possession Vigors are released to the public. :*November 1907, Shock Jockey Vigors are released to the public. :*August 1908, Devil's Kiss resumes production and are released to the public. :*May 1909, Undertow Vigors are released to the public. :*June 1912, Fink realizes that Vigors are too expensive to produce due to the cost of underwater expeditions to recover Sea Slugs. He eventually starts considering replacing them with injectable variants.Jeremiah Fink - No Profit for the Prophets :*Early July 1912, Vigor research starts raising concern about its safety.Jeremiah Fink - The Greater Good :That's all the dates I can gather about Fink's interactions on Tears and the Vigors he released. Note that for the latters, I used the dates from Industrial Revolution, since it hasn't been contradictory with Infinite's timeline. I have one problem though, the voxophone Unde Vigores? suggests that Fink started recording Tears appearing spontaneously in 1908, that or Rosalind only noticed it more than 10 years too late. Another possibility is that his machine broke down somehow and he had no other choice. It's also possible the Tears were far rarer back in 1894. Pauolo (talk) 21:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :All of this could probably be consolidated on a separate page so that it can be referenced from several connecting subjects (links from several places - Mfg, Songbird, Suchong, etc...). :The maintenance workers probably preexisted the 'protectors' by several years (ADAM allowing pressure resistance, so likely a few yeasr after ADAM tech started) . But the irregular time shifts through Tears could work as they allow it. :The "Vigors are released to the public" may also be simpler weaker forms/earlier variants (rather than combat-strength ones used later by the security forces in 1912), you wouldnt want Vox or troublemakers overpowering the standard police. Others are kindof illogical to be released to the public (the games Possession facilitates you in Stealing from machines - so originally may have done something benignly useful). : 17:16, March 2, 2015 (UTC)